Kunningu
by Rose Hatake Nara
Summary: Kunningu, hacer trampa en los examenes. ¿Se consideraría como tal si tu examinador es tu amante? Un oneshot de la pareja confirmada en Anime.


Con este one shot me aventuro a escribir una historia corta. Mi primer intento. Lo hago para festejar el cumpleaños de una amiga, Amy Black Nara. Felicidades mujer, que encuentres un Shikamaru para ti. jejeje

El minific está narrado en primera persona por Temari (en cursiva) y Shikamaru (en negrita). Kunningu, significa hacer trampas en los exámenes (en DR le decimos chivos jijiji)

El disclaimer es un cuento viejo y ya se lo saben. Los personajes no son míos, son la obra maestra del excelso Kishimoto. La idea central de este fic es toda mía y de mi mente perversa.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

**Esto no está bien, no lo está. Acabo de llegar de una misión y me encuentro con dos sorpresas. La primera es que debo presentar ****mañana un examen práctico para jounin. Yo veía esto venir, pero nunca pensé que fuera tan rápido y menos un día después de llegar de una misión de quince. Me encuentro con varios jounin preparándose para acabar con nosotros…Mendokusai…. Tsunade sama no tiene compasión de mi. La segunda, aunque no puedo negar que es agradable, es que mañana llega Temari y yo debo encargarme de que su estadía esté al nivel de la hermana del Kazekage. Tsunade no me dijo para que viniera la diosa de la Arena, algún papeleo entre aldeas. Mendokusai…aunque no puedo quejarme, me encanta tenerla cerca. Si tan sólo ella dejara de verme como a un niño. ¡Tsk! Cuantas mierdas pienso, es mejor dormirme y descansar. Mañana aparenta ser muy agitado. Aunque creo que esta vez me atreveré…**

_Soy examinadora de los exámenes prácticos jounin. __Estoy feliz por ello. Debo tratar de concentrarme en el viaje y llegar lo antes posible a Konoha. Pero no puedo, una idea me consume la mente. Espero que Tsunade me haya asignado el mismo guía de siempre, Nara Shikamaru, el mocoso de la misma edad que mi hermano menor que me ha robado la razón y el sentido común. ¡Demonios! El muy maldito es muy bueno con las palabras, yo, en mi táctica infantil le ataco y me devuelve sin piedad como una puñalada en pleno pecho, me hiere y me mata. ¿Será posible que le guste al menos? Es un amor de tantas dudas, una completa locura, pero ya no puedo ocultarlo más. Ya no. Creo que esta vez me atreveré…_

**Son las 6:00am y me encuentro despierto ya. Menuda rareza, que parece realmente lógica si se considera que la espero a ella. La veo acercarse. El pelo brillando al sol, sus hermosos ojos verdes, la misma nariz pequeña que frunce cuando se enoja conmigo, la peculiar sonrisa burlona que me aniquila los sentidos, la bellísima curva de su cuello, el pronunciado escote…creo que lo hace a propósito. ¡Kuso! Voltea la cara, Shikamaru, no le mires el pecho…**

_Son las 6:00am y él me está esperando en la puerta. Lo veo bostezar. Siempre lo mismo. Es tan sensual. Quisiera arrancarle la coleta de un tirón e introducir mis dedos en su pelo. Cada día está más alto y más fuerte. El ancho de su brazo es igual al tamaño del protector que está en él. Levanta el mismo brazo que le miro a modo de saludo. Me sonríe y me mira embobado. Su boca, ¡Kuso! Mira a otro lado, Temari, no le mires la boca…_

_-¡Deja de mirarme los pechos! __–le grito mientras le aviento un bofetón. ¡Kami sama, soy imposible! Esto es resultado de mi reacción hacia él y no puedo contenerlo, kuso._

**-¡Deja de saborearte mi boca!**** Primero pruébala. –le sostengo la mano con la que intenta golpearme y la atraigo hacia mí. ¡Que bien huele!**

_-Bebé llorón__ –No me salen las palabras estando tan cerca de él. Puedo oler su perfume y sentir su piel en mi brazo. He perdido la batalla._

**-Engreída**** –Prefiero que me golpee a dejar de besarla ahora mismo.**

_¿Que está pasándome? Me besa muy lenta y suavemente con esos labios exquisitos. __¡Que bien sabes, chiquillo!, el aguamiel de tu saliva hace que mi boca en éxtasis se deje explorar. Mis ojos están abiertos como platos ante la exquisita sorpresa. Me miras y me cierras los ojos con un roce ligero de tus labios en mis párpados. Llevas tu boca a mi oído y dibujas en él mientras me dices "Va a llover, resguardémonos" _

**Los nervios me consumen mientras t****e beso. No es un sueño, me atreví y ella aceptó. Es tan hermosa, ¡kuso! Veo por la comisura de los ojos que ella está sorprendida de mi cambio de actitud. Cierro sus ojos para que no vea a los shinobis en la puerta que me miran con envidia. La brisa fría me indica que pronto va a llover. Lo digo y ella asiente. Le tomo de la mano y la llevo conmigo a su hotel. Se registra y no me separo de ella. No quiero hacerlo. Los aldeanos se relamen por el chisme, lo disfrutan a plenitud. No pasará media hora sin que se entere la aldea. Yo los miro directo a la cara, les reto a que lo digan.**

_Debo estar volviéndome loca. Me registro sola, pero contigo a mi lado. Las sonrisas indiscretas no se hacen esperar cuando me tomas por la cintura y me arrastras contigo hasta la habitación. Mi mano nerviosa tiembla y me delata. Te das cuenta y no hablas. Con cuidado me quitas la llave. Tú no tiemblas, estás ecuánime como siempre. Cierras la puerta tras de ti y me giras para besarme nuevamente. Tu lengua se aventura en mi boca con gula y me asfixia. Remueves el lazo de mi yukata y acaricias la piel que va quedando desnuda.__ Bajo tu supuesta quietud siento tus dedos temblar. Lo disfruto y suspiro._

**¡Kami! La estoy tocando y la ****escucho suspirar por mí. Quiero tocarla aún más. La tomo de la cintura y la recuesto en la cama. Te miro sonrojada y totalmente entregada a mí. Recorro tu cuerpo con mis manos y sé que no es un sueño. Mi lengua exige saborearte, mis labios succionarte. No me contengo y te beso toda la piel. Tus suspiros marcan mi fuerza al besarte. Te marco. Estoy frente a tu sexo y aspiro tu aroma por encima de tus bragas.**

_La vergüenza se hace un lado cuando por instinto abro mis piernas y te dejo lamer mi sexo. El deseo me hace estremecer hasta el delirio. Grito. Sollozo. Gimo tu nombre. Estallo en un orgasmo arrebatador y mi cuerpo convulsiona en un sinfín de vibraciones. Te miro y me sonríes. Es mi turno de actuar._

**Escucharla gritar mi nombre me enloquece. Te miro alcanzar el ****clímax. La paladeo con ansias. Está mujer sabe a cielo. Aún convulsa y sin apartar tu mirada te diriges a mi zona sur con delicadeza. Me dejas exactamente así y resbalas por las sábanas hasta tener mi miembro en tu boca. Sin piedad lames y suspiras al sentirme estremecer. Te tomo por los hombros y te devuelvo a tu lugar. ¿Pretendes matarme? Te digo, tu sonries y tu risa es nerviosa. La adoro. **

_Siento tu deseo por mí y no lo retienes. Me elevas hasta que nuestras bocas quedan unidas nuevamente. Nos besamos con pasión. Me tomas por las caderas y diriges tu miembro hasta lo más profundo de mí, mientras clavas tus ojos en los míos y me besas afanosamente. Tus ojos son preciosos, oscuros como la noche misma. Te escucho susurrar mi nombre. Toco fondo. He perdido la razón.__ "Shikamaru" sollozo y lo repito una y otra vez._

**Sujetas mí nunca con tu mano y llevas mi cabeza hacia ti. Me murmuras al oído que me quieres. Gimes de placer en cada embaste de mi cuerpo. Estoy extenuado pero deseo prolongar el enorme gozo que estamos sintiendo. Necesito callarte, no puedo escucharte decirlo más. Te beso y aún gimes en mi boca haciéndola vibrar. ****Ya no aguanto. Arremeto en ti de forma salvaje con toda la fogosidad de la pasión que me embargas. Siento el estallido de tu cuerpo en el mío, una última embestida retumba con fuerza mientras grito tu nombre. "Temari" sollozo y lo repito una y otra vez.**

_Convulsionas. Convulsiono. Con tu cuerpo acabas de escribir un futuro conmigo. _

**Una hora más tarde la Hokage la recibe. Yo espero paciente mientras mis ojos quieren cerrarse. Estoy exhausto. Completamente relajado. La veo salir con una sonrisa en los labios. Te escucho decir que te siga a la zona del examen. No entiendo. Al llegar inscribo mi nombre, tú en otra lista. Me dices adiós con la mirada y te separas de mí. Lo odio. Sólo somos treinta chunnin y a mi me toca pelear primero. Salgo al campo de batalla y te veo con tu hermoso abanico frente a mí. ¿Qué demonios sucede aquí? Anuncian nuestros nombres. ¡Mendokusai, no puede ser! Eres la jounin que me examinará y te acabo de hacer el amor. Inmediatamente me haces pasar al campo de batalla. Comienza la pelea. Me mantienes jugando por diez minutos. Luego me sonríes y te colocas detrás de un árbol que da la sombra en ti. Reconozco tu intención y la aprovecho. ¿Kunningu? No me importa quiero terminar esto y volver a ti.**

_Genma, creo que así se llama, da inicio a mi pelea con él. Lo mismo que hace varios años ya. __ ¿Kunningu? Que me importa eres el único shinobi que ha terminado sólo con un akatsuki. Tu fuerza está demostrada. ¡Al diablo con lo demás! He de reconocer que tienes suerte capullo. Acabas de pasar tu examen jounin.__ Ven y termina con esto. Yo quiero volver contigo a mi cuarto. Quiero saciarme de ti._

¿Reviews?


End file.
